The present invention relates generally to non-destructive testing, and more specifically to a non-destructive detection system of novel, inexpensive construction utilizing epithermal neutrons and characteristic energies generated by the same upon interacting with an object under study.
As further background, a variety of non-destructive detection systems are known for use in applications such as the detection of explosives in luggage or other packages. Current technologies utilized in such detection systems include principles derived from NMR, atomic adsorption, X-ray fluorescence, neutron activation analysis, and X-ray analysis. In addition, a few attempts have been made to utilize CT technology and quadripole moment techniques in such systems. Additional relevant background as to known techniques for non-destructive detection can be found, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,270,373; 2,288,717; 2,297,478; 2,344,043; 3,124,679; 3,146,349; 3,255,352; 3,670,715; 3,832,545; 4,266,132 4,853,550; 4,864,142; 4,882,121; 5,006,299; 5,080,856; 5,098,640; 5,124,554; 5,144,140; 5,153,439; and 5,200,626.
Drawbacks of known systems, however, include relatively high construction and operation expense and complexity of the devices utilized both to bombard the sample and receive characteristic signals from an object or sample. The present invention is addressed to the need for a relatively simple, inexpensive device and system which can be utilized to non-destructively interrogate materials, including for example luggage or other packages, and to determine the presence or absence of a given substance in the materials.